


Tuve Suerte

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Open to Interpretation, Slice of Life, past Iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Conversaciones sobre la persona que juzgamos, la persona que es nuestro héroe, el mal amor, el buen amor. Y todo aquello que se observó y no se conversó.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Utsui Takashi, Oikawa Tooru/José Blanco
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Tuve Suerte

## I

—Es una persona más callada de lo que imaginé —hablaba Iwaizumi al celular que reposaba sobre su cama, enfocado en la tarea de cortar las uñas de sus pies. Por la ventana abierta, una suave brisa hacía ondear los bajos de la cortina, rozando apenas los muslos de Iwaizumi, sentado al borde de la cama—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo conocí. Es cierto que nos enfrentamos varias veces en intercolegiales, pero solo los partidos no son suficientes para conocer a una persona.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te agradó Ushiwaka-chan? —respondió la voz de Oikawa por el altavoz. Se oía con claridad el rasgar de una lima sobre sus uñas—. Está bien, puedes decírmelo. Te mato, pero puedes decírmelo.

—Es que, Oikawa, hubieras estado tú también allí: te habrías sorprendido. Sé que Ushiwaka tiene este tono de voz tan grave, y que no suaviza sus palabras al hablar, pero cuando conversas con él, cuando mantienes una verdadera conversación… No lo sé, te repito que me ha sorprendido. Nunca habría pensado en Ushiwaka como una persona que pudiese guardar siquiera cierto grado de inseguridad, pero incluso alguien como él no está exento de dudas y, ¿cómo decirlo…?

—Cuidado, Iwacchan. Estas historias de amor nunca acaban bien, lo sabes.

—Me impresionó, Oikawa, qué quieres que te diga. ¡Es Ushiwaka! ¿No que estaba programado como robot?

—¿Te sonrió? —Un dejo en el tono de Oikawa le revelaba a Iwaizumi su fastidio. El rasgar de la lima se detuvo un momento para seguir con más vigor. Iwaizumi permaneció en silencio, recordando los sucesos de aquella mañana. Ciertamente, no se podría decir que Ushijima le hubo sonreído—. Si no te sonrió, no sé de qué tanto te asombras. El miedo y sus derivaciones, como lo son las dudas o el nervio, son respuestas fisiológicas que cualquier animal tiene. Ushiwaka es cualquier animal, por tanto, no está libre del miedo. Es lo que he dicho todos estos años: Ushiwaka no tiene nada de extraordinario.

Iwaizumi permaneció en silencio un momento más.

—No puedes entenderlo, Oikawa. Si hubieras estado aquí lo habrías entendido.

—Ya… No hagas sonar mi «ausencia» como algo que fuese mi culpa. Deja de culparme por no estar allí contigo.

—Yo no he dicho…

—Es el tono, Iwacchan, el tono que empleas. En fin… todavía no me explicas qué movida de astros y alineaciones planetarias te llevaron a encontrarte con Ushiwaka-chan allá en California. Hasta donde sé, ningún equipo californiano ha reclutado a Ushiwaka.

Iwaizumi dejó el cortaúñas a un lado. De la mochila extrajo uno de los libros de Utsui-san y lo abrió sobre sus piernas. Adentro hubo guardado la tarjeta con la información de contacto que Utsui-san le entregó aquella mañana tras su breve entrevista.

—Supongo que fue una de esas coincidencias planetarias, como te gusta llamarlas…

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Entre ellos se oía el lejano respirar acompañado del ir y venir de una lima y un cortaúñas. En Irvine, la humedad de la noche no desagradaba, a diferencia de Japón, y a veces corría una suave brisa, como la de aquella noche, que parecía hacerle cosquillas a través del ondear de las cortinas. Iwaizumi no tenía idea de cómo sería el clima en Argentina. Oikawa raramente le hablaba de cosas mundanas.

—¿Me extrañas? —le preguntó Oikawa. La lima se extinguió—. Hay días en que te extraño.

—No deberías pensar en esas cosas.

—Pero lo pienso… ¿Me extrañas?

Iwaizumi regresó a la cama, desconectó el altavoz y se llevó el teléfono al oído, apoyando la cabeza entre los almohadones. En su mano libre sostenía la tarjeta de Utsui-san. Llevaba varios meses solo y, la verdad, le habría gustado acabar la noche con un hombre sobre él. Lo rondaban ideas inusuales, como descargar una aplicación de citas para concertar un encuentro fortuito. Su compañero de habitación avisó que no llegaría a dormir. Pudo haber concertado una cita con cualquiera, pero en lugar de eso, prefirió llamar a Oikawa, a quién tenía ahora susurrándole al oído. La radio-reloj de la mesita de noche indicaban las cero horas.

Recordó su última noche junto a Oikawa, hace casi dos años. Abrazado a su cuerpo, Oikawa le acariciaba el pelo. Al oído le preguntó si lo extrañaría una vez se despidieran.

—Has decidido que no me extrañarás antes de separarnos, lo que es muy egoísta, aunque tú dirías que la decisión es sensata. Anoche te ausentaste desde que empezamos a besarnos. Te entrego todo lo que tengo, mi piel es tuya, mi cuerpo entero te pertenece, pero tú no me das nada para que pueda recordarte cuando me hagas falta. Ambos sabemos que esta será nuestra última noche juntos, y tu preferiste no extrañarme antes de la separación misma, y pretendes que yo tampoco lo haga. ¿No lo sabes ya? ¿No puedes darte cuenta? Desde hace mucho que ya te echo en falta.

Siguió acariciándole el pelo incluso tras haberle dicho aquello, y con ternura, posó sus labios sobre sus párpados por última vez. Dos años después, Oikawa volvía a preguntarle si lo extrañaba.

—Tengo una cita mañana —respondió Iwaizumi buscando sonar indiferente, haciendo girar la tarjeta de Utsui-san entre sus dedos.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

Iwaizumi no respondió. Rendido, Oikawa exhaló todo el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones. Iwaizumi lo imaginaba acostado en su cama, de lado, con el teléfono también en el oído, y el control de la televisión en la otra mano, pasando los canales uno tras otro, sin prestar atención a lo que veía.

—¿Iwacchan estás caliente, cierto? Si estás caliente puedes decírmelo, te ayudaré a deshincharte.

—Cállate, eres un grosero.

—Lo digo de verdad, Iwacchan. Estoy aburrido, todos mis compañeros se han ido a un boliche. Ni siquiera sé qué es eso del «boliche». Ya llevo más de un año en Argentina y, aunque estoy asistiendo a un centro de idiomas, todavía no les entiendo lo que hablan. No comprendo eso del «ahre», o lo de «bancarse». Y la cumbia villera… qué horror. Yo me pensaba que aquí iba a encontrarme con el sensual tango, pero los _pibes_ no hacen más que escuchar la cumbia villera.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estoy un poco caliente. Solo deja de hablar de la _Aruzenchin_ que me cortas el rollo.

—Qué sutil. Siempre, tan sutil.

—Oikawa…

Había pasado un tiempo de la última vez que oyó los susurros de Oikawa al otro lado del auricular, para excitarlo. Tras graduarse de preparatoria, sus rumbos tomaron caminos opuestos. Trataron que la distancia no fuera un impedimento, en un vano intento de prolongar lo que ya no deseaban para ambos. Por las noches se reunían en secreto incluso estando en hemisferios opuestos, para susurrarse palabras que recreasen las escenas que ya no protagonizaban. Antes de separarse, prometieron no mentirse. Y tras seis meses, Oikawa decidió honrar su promesa cuando le habló por primera vez de su relación con Blanco. Se acabaron aquellas llamadas. Dejaron de hablarse por largo tiempo.

—Dime cómo vas vestido Iwacchan. Si vas en chándal, prefiero que te quites la ropa.

—Me la estoy quitando. —Pero no lo hizo.

—Cierra los ojos, relájate. Pasa tus dedos por tus abdominales. Todavía tienes abdominales, ¿cierto? Si los has perdido, miénteme. Déjame creer que todavía te conservas como en mis memorias.

— _¿Todavía…?_

—No abras los ojos y deja a tus dedos recorrerte. Por favor, imagina que tus dedos son una proyección de los míos. Déjame sentir tu piel sudorosa, las imperfecciones, cada hendidura, cada vello tuyo. Si eres capaz de sentirte, yo también te siento.

Iwaizumi deslizó una mano bajo el pantalón, deteniéndose en su sexo. Los dedos de Oikawa que se proyectaban en los suyos rebosaban impaciencia. Al otro lado, la voz de Oikawa convertida en un susurro dulce, no parecía apurado en subir la intensidad.

—¿Iwacchan, alguna vez te dije que me gustaban los preliminares contigo? La primera vez no me tomé el tiempo suficiente para admirar cómo sucumbías bajo de mí. Es algo de lo que siempre me he arrepentido.

—Estábamos borrachos.

—No hables, querido. Siente mi pulgar en tus labios, aguarda. Lo sé, estábamos bien pedos aquella vez, ¿sí o no? A eso me refiero, Iwacchan. No sé tú, pero lo que es yo, soy incapaz de iniciar una relación sin un poco de alcohol en la sangre. Nuestra segunda vez fue como debió ser nuestra primera vez, y por eso te pedí que no cerraras los ojos, porque quería que tú me vieras y me recordaras, y yo quería memorizar todas tus expresiones, para poder imaginarte cuando ya no estuvieras a mi lado. Ahora, que no estoy contigo, te toca cerrar los ojos.

»Por eso me encantaban los preliminares contigo, porque verte chorrear pasión y sufrir por ello era mi deleite. Cada vez que esculpía tus abdominales con mis dedos, te entraba entre risa y exasperación, y eso me volvía loco. ¿Te has visto reír alguna vez? No debí hacerlo. Es inevitable que compare cada risa tuya con las de Blanco, y eso me ha hecho daño.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Oikawa sé que puedes hacerlo mejor…

—Pero no quiero hacerlo mejor. Iwacchan, quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Blanco está en el boliche con el resto de la panda y quién sabe a qué hora regresará, yo quiero darme este tiempo. ¿Tienes los ojos cerrados o abiertos? No me digas. Te dije que no me hablaras.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en Blanco en todo caso?

—Esto no funcionará para deshincharte, lo estás estropeando.

—Tú lo mencionaste primero. No tiene caso, ya me has cortado el rollo. Cada vez que hablas de la Aruzenchin me deprimes.

—¿Y de qué quieres que hable? No tengo otro tema de conversación que la puta Argentina. Dile Argentina. Sé que puedes pronunciar Argentina.

Podía pronunciarlo; prefería que no se enterara.

Iwaizumi quitó la mano de sus pantalones. El jodido Oikawa tenía que ganar, siempre. Iwaizumi se daba cuenta: Oikawa también estaba deprimido aquella noche, y por ello los hundía a ambos. No importaba la historia que hayan tenido juntos, seguía vinculado a Oikawa.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez? ¿Por qué estás triste?

—Por nada en concreto. Es una de esas noches en que vence la nostalgia, ¿has tenido noches así?

Iwaizumi evitó suspirar. Fue a cerrar las ventanas y se embutió en la cama, sin apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

—Conozco esas noches.

—Estos últimos días he recordado mucho a Japón, y de pronto tú me mandas aquella _selfie_ , y luego me llamas… no me avergüenza admitir que hay días que me haces falta y que te extraño.

—¿Qué hay de Blanco?

—Deja de mencionarme a Blanco.

—Tú lo mencionaste primero.

—Mira, Iwacchan, te daré un consejo de buena fe: no te enamores de alguien que, por la edad, bien podría ser tu padre.

—De acuerdo.

—Hablo en serio, Iwacchan. Ten cuidado.

—¿A quién va dirigido exactamente ese consejo?

—No soy el único que ha dejado Japón para seguir a su héroe. Cuando conozcas al tal Utsui-sensei te vas a acordar de mí.

Iwaizumi levantó la tarjeta de contacto de Utsui-san a la altura de sus ojos.

Quería decirle que lo había conocido aquella mañana, se lo habría contado todo. Que Utsui-san era el padre de Ushiwaka. Que le había dado su tarjeta con información de contacto. Algo lo retenía a contárselo, una especie de instinto de supervivencia.

## II

Aquel libro de autoayuda de Utsui-san se publicó en el invierno de su segundo año, meses después de su entrevista con el entrenador. Más correcto sería llamarlo un libro de memorias. Como extraído de la cajonera de su velador, guardaba en su interior retazos íntimos de recuerdos y vivencias de su pasado. Iwaizumi lo vio de reojo en la vitrina de una librería que no era especializada en salud, y tuvo que retroceder en sus pasos al recordar por qué la portada se le hacía tan familiar. Se trataba de una ilustración de Utsui-san al estilo del expresionismo americano. Una campanilla sonó al cruzar la puerta.

—Aquel libro en vitrina, _I Got Lucky_ , ¿puede mostrármelo?

El dependiente le entregó el ejemplar que él mismo leí tras el mostrador y recargó los codos, inclinándose sobre Iwaizumi.

—Tiene coraje —comentó el dependiente—. Creo que ha publicado otros libros, la mayoría especializados en entrenamiento de alto rendimiento. Pensé que no me gustaría nada, pero me he llevado una grata sorpresa.

Tras hojearlo brevemente, Iwaizumi levantó los ojos del libro un momento. Quien le hablaba era un muchacho de su quinta, con las orejas cubiertas de tachuelas y las mechas decoloradas. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi no podía menos que hablarle educadamente.

—Perdón, ¿por qué le ha sorprendido exactamente?

—Bueno, para empezar, considerando qué había escrito anteriormente el tal Takashi Utsui, no creí que podría encontrarme con reflexiones demasiado profundas, y pensaba que se quedaría en la superficialidad. Al fin y al cabo, es un libro de autoayuda. Esta clase de libros no se escriben para mejorar a nadie, sino para que creas que solo puedes sanarte si sigues comprándolos. Son libros básicamente sin pasión, generadores de dependencia. La ilustración de la portada, el resumen de la contraportada, todo parecía indicar que sería un libro más.

—¿Qué le ha hecho reconsiderar su opinión?

—La lectura —respondió como si se tratase de algo obvio—. Además, muchos amigos que entienden, me mencionaron esta novelilla, de lo contrario nunca le habría dado una oportunidad. Como dicen: «no juzgues un libro por su portada». La narración no es esencialmente rebuscada y cualquiera podría leerlo, pero su contenido es profundo, hay reflexión en varios niveles, y dudo que el público típico de los libros de autoayuda sea capaz de comprender la cantidad de mensajes interpretables del texto. No se podría esperar menos de un japonés: dominan eso del decirlo todo sin decir nada.

El libro era muy elegante, de letras aterciopeladas y hojas gruesas. Aunque Iwaizumi no sabía nada de arte, la ilustración parecía de muy buena calidad. El resumen de la contraportada decía:

_Fui violado en mi infancia. Mi familia me obligó a casarme para «corregir» mi homosexualidad. Una de las personas más importantes de mi vida se suicidó. Perdí la custodia de mi hijo. Pero hoy quiero hablar de cómo el voleibol me ha devuelto la suerte y me salvó la vida[1]._

Abrió el libro en su primera página. No decía que estuviese traducido del japonés. Al parecer, había sido escrito originalmente en el idioma inglés. Estaba dedicado «a mi afortunado hijo».

—Sí, a mí también me ha sorprendido —continuó el dependiente al reparar dónde se posaban los ojos de Iwaizumi—. Es un libro tan personal, crudo en ciertos pasajes, que es curioso que se lo dedique a su hijo. A mí no me gustaría saber si mi padre pasó por una experiencia tan traumática como una violación, mucho menos que se casó con mi madre solo para ocultar su homosexualidad.

—Quizá sea por eso precisamente que lo escribió.

—Sí, he pensado esa posibilidad. Por eso te dije que tiene coraje. De acuerdo con lo que llevo leído, entiendo que el hijo de Takashi Utsui nació con ciertas dificultades. No ha especificado qué, pero debe poseer cierto grado de autismo, de asperger, un problema de empatía, o algo de todo eso. Me he emocionado mucho cuando leí…

—No me lo cuente —le interrumpió Iwaizumi sacando la billetera—. No quiero saber más, se lo compraré.

El dependiente trajo para Iwaizumi una versión en mejor estado —el que le compartió tenía marcas de lápiz— y procesó la compra.

—Tú ya has leído los otros libros de Utsui, ¿cierto? Me refiero a sus libros de instrucción física. Tú tienes cara de gimnasio.

—Al menos lo que es entrenamiento, Utsui-san sabe muy bien de lo que habla.

—¿Lo conoces? Tengo entendido que reside aquí, en Irvine.

—Bueno… nadie realmente conoce a nadie. Libros como estos son la prueba de lo que digo.

Antes de entregarle la boleta, el dependiente garabateó su número de teléfono en el reverso.

—Cuéntame qué te ha parecido, fan de _Utsui-san_ —dijo repitiendo el acento japonés con que Iwaizumi había pronunciado el nombre del autor—. Que tengas una buena tarde.

Le molestó tanto el atrevimiento del dependiente como la manera en que remedó su acento, que hizo añicos la boleta en el primer basurero que encontró. Ya sabía por experiencia que los estudiantes de letras tendían a juzgar a la gente en base a los libros y autores que leían, y por eso evitaba el departamento de humanidades. Además, los gringos no eran especialmente su tipo.

Si el libro estaba en vitrina, querría decir que su lanzamiento no había acontecido hace demasiado tiempo atrás. Habían transcurrido solo algunos meses desde que Iwaizumi se encontrase con Wakatoshi, y lo más probable era que, por entonces, el libro no fuese más que un proyecto.

_Fui violado en mi infancia._

Entró a la primera cafetería que apareció en su camino y sacó el libro de su bolsa, contemplándolo, como si en sus manos se hallase un texto sagrado. Si todo iba bien, el próximo año comenzaría su práctica profesional como miembro del staff médico de los Polar Bears, y creyó ingenuamente que por seguir las recomendaciones de Utsui-sensei desde que era adolescente, conocía a su maestro. La verdad, tan evidente que lo aterraba, era que no tenía idea quién era aquella persona a la que proclamaba admirar, y en sus manos se hallaba el libro que podría destruir la imagen del héroe con toda seguridad. Una violación… y lo admitía sin ninguna clase de filtro y se lo dedicaba a su «afortunado hijo». Iwaizumi sentía su transpiración correr. Sin siquiera ojear la carta, le pidió a una moza un americano. Ella le sugirió la promoción que incluía un _blueberry muffin_ , y no supo por qué aceptó. En el asiento frente suyo dejó su bolso deportivo y su abrigo.

_Mi familia me obligó a casarme para «corregir» mi homosexualidad._

Aquello podía entenderlo. Cualquier familia tradicional japonesa habría tratado de «corregir» la homosexualidad de un hijo, Iwaizumi lo sabía bien. Cada vez que sus padres le llamaban para saber de él, una pregunta que nunca faltaba era si ya se habría hecho novia. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la pregunta se iba impregnando con un tono recriminatorio. Él les respondía todas las veces que «no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas cosas», pero bien sabía él que, si quieres, te puedes hacer el tiempo. Así había mantenido una relación de cuatro meses con cierto Roy Wang que estudiaba Artes Liberales, cinco semanas con un Li Zhan de Matemáticas, y algunas noches de despecho de reunía con Song Yoo, un compañero de la carrera que adolecía de su mismo defecto de emborracharse para poder iniciar el sexo. Muchos asiáticos estudiaban en Irvine, e Iwaizumi los prefería a los gringos. Además, entre los asiáticos, Iwaizumi solía ser más alto que el promedio.

_Una de las personas más importantes de mi vida se suicidó._

Su café llegó acompañado de un muffin. Iwaizumi rasgó un sobre de endulzante y partió su _blueberry_ _muffin_ en dos. En el pasado dividía sus pasteles y le daba una de las mitades a Oikawa, para evitar robos no deseados que podían acabar haciendo añicos toda su comida. Oikawa rebosaba de una gran cantidad de defectos que al final no lograron opacar su carisma. Uno de ellos, incorregible, era su implacable egoísmo y su necesidad de atención, y se desbordaba en cada área, incluso en la comida.

A veces pensaba Iwaizumi que lo peor que pudo ocurrirles a Oikawa y a él, fue emborracharse antes de tiempo y despertar uno encima del otro, en el camastro desvencijado de un pequeño motel.

Mientras revolvía el café, le venía el recuerdo de Hanamaki. No supo cómo se enteró. Hanamaki, reacio al conflicto por naturaleza, decidió involucrarse, por primera y única vez.

—Por qué se hacen esto —dijo Hanamaki evitando mirarlos, mientras vaciaba un sobre de sucralosa en un café—. Se van a separar antes de que puedan creerlo. No se estropeen. Por favor no dañen sus recuerdos justo antes de que tengan que separarse.

Oikawa lo negó todo. Iwaizumi no podía dejar de observar los espirales en la superficie del café de Hanamaki.

—Lo que se estropea se puede arreglar de alguna manera u otra, Hanamaki. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tu preocupación.

Oikawa se enfadó mucho aquella vez. Song Yoo le recordaba un poco a Oikawa. Buscaba a Song Yoo cuando buscaba un Oikawa que quisiera pasear sus dedos por las líneas de sus abdominales, y que quisiera acariciarle el pelo a la mañana siguiente. Buscaba a Song Yoo cuando Oikawa subía una foto a redes sociales, y en el fondo se perfilaba Blanco, con esa sonrisa radiante, los ojos de águila, y aquel aire tan romano que Iwaizumi no tenía. Blanco, el ídolo eterno. Blanco, el motivo de por qué Oikawa cruzó el mundo.

Solo comió una mitad de _muffin_. La otra, la de Oikawa, la guardó al interior de una servilleta.

_Perdí la custodia de mi hijo._

Iwaizumi volvió a revisar la información editorial del libro. Dudaba que Ushiwaka dominase el suficiente inglés para leer un libro de memorias que le hubo sido dedicado. Nunca se habría imaginado que los papás de Ushiwaka se separaron, y que hubo un momento en que se pelearon por él. Se preguntaba en qué grado le habrá afectado. ¿Quizá por ello Ushiwaka aprendió a dominar sus sentimientos? Lo imaginaba pequeño, con las manitas ejerciendo presión sobre sus orejas. Escapando abrazado a un balón de vóleibol, corriendo por las calles de Sendai. Detenido en el parque mientras observaba a una familia comiendo helados, y preguntándose qué hizo mal.

Si Utsui-san hubiese ganado la custodia, ¿Ushiwaka se habría criado en América? Entonces, quizá, con Shiratorizawa desprovisto de su mejor arma, Aobajousai habría clasificado a los nacionales alguna vez, Oikawa habría llamado la atención de los reclutadores, y morado a ofertas, Oikawa podría haber terminado jugando en la V-Ligue en lugar de irse a la Argentina. En estos momentos, Oikawa no se estaría revolcando junto a Blanco. Estaría en Japón, ganando.

Y sin la presión que el talento de Ushiwaka siempre ejerció sobre Oikawa, quizá Oikawa no habría perdido los papeles de la manera que lo hizo, no habría descuidado su entrenamiento, y no se habría lesionado la rodilla a inicios de preparatoria. Iwaizumi nunca habría buscado en librerías algún manual de entrenamiento a fin de aleccionar a Oikawa. No habría conocido el nombre de Utsui Takashi. Si Ushiwaka se hubiese ido a Estados Unidos junto a su padre, ni Oikawa habría seguido su carrera deportiva en Argentina, ni él en América.

Pero no fue así, porque Utsui-sensei perdió la custodia de su hijo, y Ushiwaka creció en Japón. Ushijima Wakatoshi, el _super-ace_ de preparatoria, había torcido las vidas de Iwaizumi y de Oikawa, con su mera presencia.

_A mi afortunado hijo._

No, había sido Utsui-san desde un principio, quien propició todo aquello, y el curso actual que llevaba tanto su vida como la de Oikawa, como la de aquel hijo tan afortunado, se debía a las desgracias de su pasado.

Con aquel sentimiento de predestinación, comenzó la lectura de aquellas memorias. Erraba por las páginas sumido en un dolor ajeno. Pidió otro café más, y de pronto el cielo se había encapotado y llovía y tronaba en las calles de Irvine. Subido sobre el autobús, no dejó de leer. Solo un momento para entrar al edificio. Solo un momento para apretar bien los botones del elevador, y para sacar las llaves de su piso. Y siguió leyendo, sentía que lloraba sin lágrimas, que se ahogaba en palabras, y a sus ojos, el océano era basto, profundo, lleno de misterios, como todo aquello que guarda un gramo de vida en los confines mismos.

## III

Pasaron varios meses para el inicio de su práctica profesional. Cuando se acercaba el verano, Iwaizumi tomó entre sus manos la tarjeta de contacto de Utsui-san. Se decidió por escribirle un correo electrónico, acaso se habría olvidado. Esa misma tarde Utsui-sensei derivó el correo a una funcionaria del área de recursos humanos de los Polar Bears, quien se contactó con Iwaizumi para ultimar el papeleo. Se concretó el inicio de la práctica profesional para julio.

El gimnasio de los Polar Bears le quedaba en el trayecto a la universidad. Las puertas automáticas se deslizaron hacia lados contrarios, como dándole la bienvenida. El _assistent_ _manager_ de Utsui-san aguardaba su llegada. Se presentó como Davis; con un vigoroso apretón de manos, lo llamó «Jayime Iwaisumí» y le hizo un tur por las instalaciones. Iwaizumi no se molestó en corregirlo. Fue introducido de esta manera al personal, hasta entrar en el vestuario de los voleibolistas. Una decena de hombres más altos y fornidos que él se acercaron a estrecharle la mano repetidamente. Lo acobardaron. Incluso el líbero, con 185 centímetros, era más alto que él. Parecía que iniciaba la práctica con pie izquierdo.

—Sí, son unos monstruos —respondió Davis al comentario que Iwaizumi no hizo, una vez dejaron el vestuario—. Nuestro trabajo básicamente consiste en lidiar con estos gigantes, mantenerlos sanos, desestresados, a fin de que se encuentren en su mejor estado de forma física y mental. Yo le llamo a este oficio «la guardería de los monstruos». Takashi tiene la idea de que vayas rotando por cada actividad en lugar de designarte una única función, y de esa forma las seis semanas con nosotros no te sean tan tediosas.

—Dudo mucho que pueda hacérseme tedioso…

—Como estamos en época de mundiales no hay tanto estrés. Además, dos de los nuestros fueron reclutados por sus países —revisó su reloj—. Por la hora Takashi ya debe de haber llegado, vayamos a su oficina.

Encontraron a Utsui-san paseándose por la habitación mientras atendía un llamado. Sonrió al reconocer quién acompañaba a su _assistent manager_ , y con un ademán, les pidió que lo esperaran. El corazón golpeó con fuerza en el pecho de Iwaizumi. Permaneció de pie en el umbral de la puerta, algo atontado, incapaz de salir de su sorpresa. Se vieron hace más o menos un año, y fue como si su rostro se le hubiese borrado de la mente. Se conservaba bien. Los pectorales se marcaban en su camiseta deportiva, pero la piel gruesa acusaba sus primeras manchas, las arrugas rodeaban sus ojos, y unas ojeras profundas, testigos de los padecimientos de toda una vida, le hacían sombra en el rostro. Había transcurrido un año, y su rostro rápidamente llenaba los espacios vacíos de su memoria, a acompañar los fragmentos de su libro.

Se tocó la fina barba canosa con sus dedos largos pero gruesos, y tras colgar la llamada, indicó los asientos frente a su escritorio. Iwaizumi siguió el movimiento de los brazos de Utsui-san recogiendo las persianas. No era zurdo. Su mirada atravesó el patio y los estacionamientos, con gesto pensativo, sin dejar de repasar su barba con los dedos.

—Iwaizumi Hajime-kun —dijo con la pronunciación correcta, antecediendo el apellido al nombre como debía ser, sin apretón de manos de por medio. El modo en que inclinó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello desnudo, trajo a Iwaizumi una sensación de indefinible turbación—, es un agrado tenerte a bordo en este equipo. Supongo que Davis te habrá mostrado las instalaciones…

Esos eran los gestos que marcaban la diferencia. El acento o la fisonomía no era lo que delataba su espíritu japonés, sino esa manera sutil en que sus dedos rascaban su barbilla, la timidez escondida tras los ojos esquivos, las palabras sin apuro. Iwaizumi podía reconocer la voz narrativa de _I Got Lucky_. Un presentimiento de que aquella pasantía le traería enseñanzas no solo en el ámbito académico, sino también de vida, abrazó a su espíritu e hinchó sus músculos.

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió la conversación. Davis decidió dejar la reunión hasta allí para continuar con el recorrido. Utsui-san cogió la llamada, y sus jóvenes arrugas alrededor de los ojos se profundizaron y alargaron. Le pidió a su interlocutor que lo esperara en línea un momento.

—Iwaizumi-kun te deseo mucha suerte —volvió a inclinar la cabeza—. Davis, entrégale a Iwaizumi-kun un uniforme y _souvenirs_. Ya nos vemos.

Abandonaron el despacho para dirigirse a la bodega. Además de un uniforme, Iwaizumi recibió una playera estilo polo, un gorro, muñequeras, bandana, y un peluche de Oso Polar, y todo eso lo guardó en una bolsa ecológica con el logo de los Polar Bears de Irvine. Y así, lleno de regalos, comenzó su práctica profesional.

Pero al poco empezar, Iwaizumi cayó en cuenta que los espacios en que coincidía con Utsui-san eran los mínimos, y en cierto modo se sintió decepcionado. Se cruzaban a veces en el baño, otras veces en el cafetín, sin conseguir reunir las fuerzas suficientes para iniciar una conversación casual. Lo observaba a la distancia lleno de impaciencia, pero esquivando que sus ojos se encontrasen.

La primera semana trabajó junto a la nutricionista. Tuvo que encargarse de las colaciones, almuerzos, y registrar todo lo que se les daba de comer a los voleibolistas. La segunda semana trabajó junto a los masajistas, y los cumplidos no dejaron de caer. Tantos cumplidos que gente de otras áreas empezó a aparecer para comprobar el milagro de sus manos, incluso Davis, quién lo felicitó personalmente. Le dijo:

—Todos los voleibolistas hablan maravillas de ti. Dicen que les desapareces los nudos como milagro y les devuelves el vigor a los músculos más cansados con unos cuantos toques. ¿Estás aplicando una de esas técnicas japonesas ancestrales, cierto? Lo que sea que hagas, no te detengas: funciona.

No aplicaba ninguna «técnica japonesa ancestral», pero Iwaizumi prefería no corregirle a los gringos. Los voleibolistas empezaron a referirse a él por el sobrenombre de _Shiatsu_. En poco tiempo empezó a caer bien al resto del personal. Los voleibolistas a veces lo invitaban a comer con ellos. Utsui-san solía almorzar con los directivos o junto a Davis. A veces Iwaizumi se preguntaba si entre Utsui-san y Davis habría alguna relación más allá de lo profesional. Sabía bien por qué aquella duda lo incomodaba y lo hacía sentir triste, pero trataba de no pensar en ello. Soy profesional, se repetía, y esto es una pasantía.

En _I Got Lucky_ Utsui-san dedicó un capítulo completo para hablar de un joven japonés de nombre Takashi, igual que él. Fue su compañero en Shiratorizawa. Escribió Utsui-san: «aunque nos llamábamos igual, a veces pensaba que el nombre era lo único que teníamos en común. A mí me gustaba los deportes, él los detestaba. Yo prefería ver películas, él prefería leer. Esos días que yo medía 180 centímetros, él apenas cruzaba la línea de los 160. A veces conoces a una persona que es completamente opuesta a ti, y no das crédito a eso de que los polos opuestos se atraigan. Todavía no le doy crédito, pero Takashi y yo estuvimos juntos varios años. Luego él se quitó la vida, y yo conseguí la fuerza para vivir la mía. Su familia nunca quiso decirme donde arrojaron sus cenizas. Sé que a él le habría gustado que lo esparcieran en el océano, y lo sé porque es algo que no deseo para mis cenizas. Cuando hablábamos de la muerte a él lo impregnaba la poesía, a mí el llanto. De elegir, preferiría ser arrojado en las montañas, lo más alto que se pueda, pero quizá eso ya no sea muy correcto, considerando lo que hemos hecho con este planeta».

La tercera semana Davis le comunicó a Iwaizumi que estaría a cargo de la hidratación y de los balones, trabajo en cancha corriendo de un lado a otro cuando acababan de anunciar ola de calor. Se le resbalaron las caramañolas al toparse en la entrada a Utsui-san, con un silbato colgando sobre su pecho marcado y una toalla de sudor rodeando su cuello. Ambos se agacharon a recoger las caramañolas. Utsui-san le hizo un comentario sobre el clima. Iwaizumi rio cuando no debía, y con la frente roja, salió rápido a repartir isotónicas entre los deportistas.

Quizá ya tenga cincuenta años, pensaba Iwaizumi mientras observaba el entrenamiento a la distancia, o quizá pronto los cumplirá, pero la agilidad no es su punto débil, si acaso tendría uno.

Le asombró la claridad de Utsui-san leyendo los espacios, su percepción del ritmos. Cuando repartía instrucciones parecía sereno y calculador, franco si uno de los jugadores caía en un error, pero sus críticas no eran personales, mucho menos perseguían un afán de herir o de humillar. Cuando hablaba, transmitía una vibración curiosa, como si el afortunado allí fuese él mismo al concedérsele aquel espacio. Todos los jugadores parecían guardarle respeto casi reverencial, lo trataban de _sensei_. Iwaizumi se preguntaba si, así como él, todos los jugadores se habrían leído el último libro de Utsui-san. No sabía cómo preguntarlo.

Un en su libro, Utsui-san mencionaba que las víctimas de una violación quedan con marcas internas, y a veces estás marcas se exteriorizaban. En su caso, eran las manías y las personalidades disociadas.

Las manías de Utsui-san no siempre eran evidentes y la mayoría no incordiaba a nadie. Juntaba sus manos antes de comenzar a comer, y alineaba su bandeja con el borde de la mesa. Con el tenedor aplastaba su comida antes de llevársela a la boca, pero si tocaba arroz, desenfundaba unos palillos. Utsui-san era muy consciente de su aseo. Contaba las veces que agitaba una caramañola, las veces que frotaba sus manos con el jabón. Durante los entrenamientos estaba muy pendiente del cronómetro, con tal de no dar ni una centésima de más o de menos. Alineaba el canasto de los con las líneas de cancha. Soplaba dos veces el silbato: largo la primera vez, corto la segunda, emulando un eco.

La cuarta semana, que a Iwaizumi le tocó encargarse de las estadísticas, entró en contacto con una manía insignificante pero particularmente delicada. Davis se lo advirtió antes de iniciar, a fin de que no tuviera problemas:

—Solo usa lápices de tinta negra, y no anotes más de dos cifras decimales. Parecerá una chorrada, pero tienes que hacerlo de esta manera. Sobre los decimales, no los redondees si tiene más de dos cifras, trúncalas. Si acaso te equivocas, usa corrector líquido. Jamás se te ocurra la tontería de tachar o sobreescribir. Takashi no te regañaría por algo así, pero luego no podría dormir. Ya duerme demasiadas pocas horas como para perturbarlo con una tontería.

—Suelo verlo con ojeras —recordó Iwaizumi—, ¿por qué?

—Siempre hay motivos distintos. Ahora que estamos en época de mundiales, en la noche ve las repeticiones de los partidos. Es de esas personas incapaces de dormir demasiado.

Mientras pasaban los días, más se convencía Iwaizumi de que alguna clase de relación debía existir entre Utsui-san y su _assistent manager_ y brotaba en él una especie de debilidad. Un día que se topó con ambos en el cafetín, antes de iniciar las prácticas, Davis lo invitó a tomarse un café con ambos. Cuando Iwaizumi rasgó su sobre de endulzante y lo vació sobre su bebida, un poco de sucralosa cayó sobre la mesa. La mirada de Utsui-san se clavó en aquel polvillo blanco y la frente le comenzó a sudar.

—¿Vendrá Wakatoshi este verano? —preguntó Davis, quien no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

—¿Eh…? No…

Con una servilleta, Utsui-san barrió los granos de sucralosa y la arrojó a la basura.

—Perdón, ¿qué decías, Davis?

—Si acaso Wakatoshi lo visitará este verano.

—Ah… Lo dudo mucho, tiene sus propios compromisos. Acaba de fichar para los Adlers, junto a este otro jugador, Kageyama-kun.

—¿Kageyama Tobio? —preguntó Iwaizumi, tratando de atraer la atención sobre él.

—Oh, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Davis a su vez—. Yo nunca he oído hablar de él.

—Si he sacado bien las cuentas, Kageyama debe recién haber egresado del instituto.

—¿Un recién egresado?, entonces debe ser un fenómeno si un equipo de primera división lo ha fichado.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que Kageyama tiene el don.

Se pasó un rato describiendo lo que sabía de Kageyama, que no era mucho. Utsui-san, que había seguido la conversación con un rostro algo distraído, dijo en una pausa:

—Perdón Davis, ¿me preguntaste algo sobre mi hijo?

—Ah, sí, no tiene importancia. Me preguntaba si lo veríamos este verano.

Utsui-san, con una sonrisa, le respondió que no, que acababa de fichar para los Adlers. Esta vez, Davis le preguntó si eso querría decir que se verían para las festividades de invierno. Iwaizumi miró de reojo a Davis.

—Lo he invitado para las festividades de invierno, sí —respondió Utsui-san repitiendo la misma expresión de Davis—. Todavía no puede confirmarme, pero me gustaría que al menos viniera para Año Nuevo.

—¿Año Nuevo antes que Navidad? —Se extrañó Davis—. Si tuviera que elegir qué fiesta pasar con mis hijos, sin dudas elegiría Navidad.

Utsui-san me miró con complicidad antes de responderle a su asistente.

—No, Davis. Navidad no tiene el mismo significado en Japón, no se considera una festividad familiar. A lo mucho, es una fiesta para pasarla en pareja.

—¿En pareja? ¿Como San Valentín?

—Supongo que nuestros San Valentines también son distintos.

Aunque Utsui-san habló de su trastorno disociativo en su libro, era muy diferente tener que verlo en directo. Aquello no había sucedido durante las prácticas, o no con evidencia. Antes de entrar al gimnasio, Utsui-san comenzó a reír. Le dijo a Davis.

—Creo que ya te pregunté esto, es que no recuerdo, ¿Dijiste algo sobre Wakatoshi?

Y con toda la paciencia del mundo, aun sabiendo la respuesta, Davis volvió a preguntarle si acaso Wakatoshi vendría este verano. Luego, no obstante, le hizo un comentario a Iwaizumi:

—No pienses que Takashi ha perdido los papeles. Hay días que está más distraído que otros, pero una vez empieza el entrenamiento, su concentración encuentra su foco. El voleibol tiene ese efecto en él: le regresa el control. Cuando no está jugando o pensando en voleibol, se aferra a las manías. Seguramente te has dado cuenta de sus manías.

Lo volvieron a dejar de masajista cuando tuvieron aquellos partidos amistosos. El día previo a cada encuentro, Davis presentó un resumen estadístico del equipo rival, para dar paso al planteamiento de la estrategia de Utsui-san. En las noches solitarias, Iwaizumi recostado sobre su cama, lanzaba su balón de vóleibol a los cielos y sentía su insignificancia recorrerle la sangre. Quizá Utsui-san tuviera cincuenta años, quizá más. Quizá un sobre de endulzante mal rasgado pudiese hacerle perder la cabeza un momento. La sangre de Iwaizumi adolecía de peso, porque su vida no conocía las asperezas.

Así, las seis semanas pasaron antes de que Iwaizumi se diera cuenta.

Le dijo Davis:

—Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que te has hecho imprescindible en el equipo. Ahora nos tenemos que despedir, pero por favor no perdamos el contacto. Si obtienes tu título, y sigues queriendo formar parte de este equipo, que sepas que estaremos esperándote.

Los voleibolistas hicieron fila para recibir un último masaje de _Shiatsu_. Utsui-san le pidió una pequeña entrevista en su despacho. Trató de limpiar el sudor de sus manos restregándolas sobre la playera.

—Supongo que Davis ya te habrá felicitado por todos, pero nunca está de más hablar del buen trabajo que hace una persona…

Empezó de aquel modo. A Iwaizumi le sorprendió saber que Utsui-san había evaluado su trabajo a consciencia, que sus actividades no le pasaron desapercibidas, y sus mejillas enrojecieron casi furiosas. Le habría gustado tener el coraje para hacer un comentario casual. Su mirada paseó por las paredes del despacho. En el escritorio, junto al computador, una foto de un Ushiwaka de no más de seis años. En el librero, junto a los archivadores, se alineaban todos los libros que Utsui-san había publicado hasta la fecha, incluído una copia de _I Got Lucky._ Entonces comprendió, por su herencia japonesa que corría en sus venas, que aún con el coraje de su lado, no podría decírselo. No a él, no en la cara. Que lo único posible, aún con sus mejillas rojas como un fierro caliente, era inclinar la cabeza con cortesía, y darle las gracias por permitirle aquella pasantía.

## IV

Fue Oikawa quien lo llamó aquella vez, cerca del día de navidad. En Irvine las temperaturas eran bajas. Iwaizumi, abrazado a sí mismo en el asiento trasero del autobús, había desistido de intentar cerrar la ventanilla a su lado y se moría de frío. Respondió por el _manoslibres_.

—Odio estas fechas, Iwacchan. Es lo que más odio de occidente. En Japón yo era el rey de las navidades, ¿te acuerdas?, pero aquí no solo me aso de calor en estas fechas, además me la paso solo. Blanco otra vez me ha abandonado por su familia.

—¿Cuál familia? ¿Sus padres o su esposa?

—Sus padres, su esposa, y los padres de ella. Imagínate como me siento. No soy el segundo plato, o el tercero. Es que ni estoy en el menú.

—Por qué sigues con Blanco, Oikawa.

—No lo sé. La homofobia se siente fuerte aquí. No, en realidad no sé si sea más fuerte —se corrigió—, pero los _che_ sacan todo su carácter cuando quieren insultarte. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú por allá?

Se daba cuenta por su tono de voz que Oikawa llevaba varias copas encima. Trató por última vez de bajar la ventanilla, sin éxito. Se moría de frío y encima, debía soportar a Oikawa.

—Bueno… hay gentes y gentes. La minoría asiática con la que me relaciono es menos densa en ese aspecto.

—Hablando de la minoría asiática… Iwacchan, ¿tú ya sabías lo de Utsui-sensei?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—A ese libro que publicó sobre su vida hace poco. No, no sé si hace poco —volvió a corregirse—, pero hace poco salió traducido al español. Estaba buscándole un regalo a Blanco y… bueno, he acabado leyéndolo. ¿Tu sabías todo eso? Como estaba en español, he tardado un poco, pero eso me dio tiempo para pensar. Si mis planes de venirme a Argentina hubiesen fracasado, por los motivos que fuesen, y yo me hubiese quedado atascado en Japón, eventualmente, me habría visto obligado a casarme. Supón que yo me hubiese quedado pero tú no. Sin nadie que me contuviese, yo habría revivido mis malos hábitos de entrenamiento, y en pocos años habría acabado lleno de lesiones, de hijos, y sin una escapatoria.

—Solo me llamas cuando te apodera la depresión, Oikawa. ¿No te acuerdas de mí a menos que seas infeliz?

—Qué cruel eres, Iwacchan. Porque te recuerdo es que soy desdichado, no al revés. Ojalá olvidarte fuese tan sencillo como arrojar los papeles a un basural, y prenderles fuego.

—Como quieras…

—Ayúdame, Iwacchan. Solo pienso en las decisiones que he tomado, y en las otras que no he tomado.

—No tiene caso que pienses en lo que no ocurrió, nunca sabrás qué hubiese salido de todo ello, así que déjalo.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo, Iwacchan, tú me conoces mejor que nadie. Cuando una idea se me mete en la cabeza, es capaz de subyugarme. Incluso he llegado a pensar… bien, por lo que más quieras, no me acuses de traidor, que yo mismo me he sorprendido tras imaginarlo…

El autobús se detuvo en la luz roja. Iwaizumi trató por última vez de bajar la ventanilla.

—Qué idea, Oikawa.

—Por ejemplo, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido con nosotros si yo hubiese estudiado en Shiratorizawa?

Iwaizumi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿En Shiratorizawa? ¿Tú? ¿Con Ushiwaka?

—Sé que es una tontería porque sus apellidos son distintos, pero a veces, mientras leía, tenía esta sensación… ¿y si Ushiwaka fuese el hijo de Utsui-sensei? Eso querría decir que me he comportado como un verdadero cabrón todos estos años. Tú te encontraste con Ushiwaka el año anterior y me llamaste, y yo últimamente no dejo de topármelo en mi imaginación. No debería sorprenderme que mis llamadas molesten a mis amigos, o que pase la navidad solo.

—No hables así. Perdona lo que dije, no lo pensaba.

—Sí lo pensabas, pero ¿cómo culparte? Nunca he tomado en consideración los sentimientos ajenos. ¿Crees que si llamo a Ushiwaka se molestaría?

El autobús entró en un atasco. A unos cuantos metros se alzaba la librería en la que, hace casi un año, compró el libro de Utsui-san.

—No me gusta que te sientas así. No te puedo prometer que vaya a visitarte. Ni siquiera he podido viajar a Japón a visitar a los míos, las cuentas no me salen. Pero… tratemos de hablarnos más a menudo.

—Son tiernos tus esfuerzos Iwacchan, me conmueves… Mejor cuéntame cómo te afectó conocer el pasado de tu ídolo. ¿Cambió tu percepción? ¿Todavía piensas hacer tu práctica profesional con él?

—Ya hice mi práctica con Utsui-san, yo…

—Ah, ya veo —siseó Oikawa con su voz cantarina, como recuperando los colores de su cuerpo— Resulta que no solo es tu ídolo, ¿sí o no?, ¡tú estás enamorado!

—Le causé una buena impresión, Oikawa. Y eso fue. Solo le causé una buena impresión. Nunca me vería con otros ojos, consideremos que tengo la edad de su hijo.

—Los maduritos dicen eso al principio, pero una vez prueban la carne joven y fresca, no pueden resistirse. Sé de lo que hablo, Iwacchan. Si quieres triunfar, lánzate.

—No haré eso.

—Por supuesto, no es tu estilo. Tú tienes que ahogarte en alcohol antes de que algo interesante te pueda ocurrir.

El autobús prendió motores y superó a la librería. Había una especie de reunión al interior. Un afiche extendido fuera de la tienda anunciaba «hoy: preguntas y respuestas con Takashi Utsui, 19:00».

Habían pasado más de una hora del inicio.

—Oikawa… de verdad, tratemos de recuperar el contacto, pero… lo siento mucho. Tengo que irme ahora —Le dio al botón de parada del autobús—. Escucha… Blanco no te merece, así que deja de estar deprimido.

—Ohh… ¿ya te vas?

Iwaizumi descendió del autobús y corrió. El frío lo golpeó de frente. La gente salía de la librería en grupos. Unos jóvenes le pidieron una foto a Utsui-san. Lo tenía a menos de cincuenta metros.

—Ahhh, no quiero ser esa clase de amigo… —Se reprochó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta de que fue escuchado.

—¿Iwaizumi-kun?

Una voz lo sorprendió por la espalda. Iwaizumi volvió a girar sobre sus talones. Utsui-san apresuraba sus pasos, seguido por una mujer. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente para una reverencia.

—Iwaizumi Hajime-kun, tanto tiempo. Te presento a mi editora, Margaret. Margaret, Iwaizumi-kun fue un alumno en práctica que recibimos este verano.

—¿Alumno en práctica? ¿No me digas que este es el joven _Shiatsu_? Davis me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Davis?

—Soy su esposa, nos conocimos gracias a Takashi —Su apretón de manos se convirtió en un abrazo—. Takashi siempre me hablaba de cómo el vóleibol le ha traído alegría a su vida, y he de admitir que a mí también.

Iwaizumi estaba pletórico. Una sensación de futuro se apoderaba de él.

—Sensei, no sabía que daría una charla.

_—¿Sensei?_ —susurró la voz de Oikawa en su oído. Iwaizumi se quitó los auriculares.

—Honestamente, yo tampoco lo sabía… —respondió Utsui-san

—Pero ha salido bien, Takashi, esta es la clase de cosas que deberías hacer más a menudo. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo bien que ha recibido el público tu libro?

—No estoy seguro de qué decirte. Han tomado con pinza cada frase y la han sobreanalizado hasta el punto de extraer mensajes que yo nunca dejé. Mi intensión desde un principio fue ser lo más claro y sencillo, evitando cualquier fórmula rebuscada.

—Algo que se conoce como «elegancia». Takashi, has quedado como el intelectual de este siglo, honesto y sin pretensiones —Margaret revolvió en su bolso hasta dar con su teléfono—. Mira, ya hay reacciones en Twitter.

—No me digas, no quiero saber, ya tuve suficiente con la charla. Solo quiero llegar a casa y tomar una copa de vino.

—Entonces me imagino que otro día celebraremos con una cenita.

Margaret se despidió de besos y abrazos de ambos cruzó la acera en medio del atasco. Utsui-san embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—Iwaizumi-kun voy en auto, ¿necesitas que te acerque a algún lado?

Revisó su teléfono: Oikawa ya había cortado la llamada, pero le dejó un mensaje claro: «lánzate». Empezó a llover justo antes de llegar al vehículo. Utsui-san escribió la dirección que le dio Iwaizumi en el GPS del vehículo.

—Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Llevo así todo el día… adelante.

—Yo también leí su libro. Después de oírlo hablar con Margaret-san, y considerando la dedicatoria, usted escribió este libro con la intención de que Wakatoshi lo leyera y lo comprendiera, ¿cierto? Pero me di cuenta que lo escribió al inglés primero. He mirado, y todavía no hay una copia al japonés.

—Así que también lo has leído. Qué curioso, esa pregunta nadie la hizo en la charla… —Repasó su barba con sus dedos, concentrado en el camino—. Honestamente, escribí el manuscrito en japonés, y no se me habría ocurrido publicarlo. Es muy raro que Wakatoshi me llame por teléfono en una fecha distinta a mi cumpleaños. Aquella vez, mientras desocupaba su habitación, se encontró con un anuario de mis años en Shiratorizawa, y le surgieron dudas. Me hizo una petición que no habría imaginado de él. Quería que se lo _explicara_ _todo_ , algún día, por escrito.

—¿Ushiwaka le pidió eso? ¿Que se lo «explicara todo»? ¿Por escrito?

—Dice que mis libros siempre los ha comprendido… Cuando vino de visita, el año pasado, le regalé mi manuscrito. Le había entregado una copia a Margaret para cerciorarme de que fuese comprensible, pero ella tuvo otra idea. No me importa demasiado lo que opinen otros.

—¿Y la opinión de su hijo?

—Esa es la única que me importa. A menudo recuerdo aquellos días antes del divorcio. Tenía problemas para integrarse y la maestra del preescolar enviaba informes larguísimos respecto a su conducta. Yo trataba de que se interesara por otras cosas. Íbamos al zoo, de excursión al castillo de Aoba. No podía entender esos problemas de conducta, porque siempre fue muy callado y apenas se quejaba.

—Usted piensa a menudo en Ushiwaka.

—¿Tú piensas en tus padres? ¿Los llamas de vez en cuando?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, no tenía una respuesta preparada. Lo honesto sería responder que evitaba hablar con ellos, aunque a veces sí los echaba en falta.

—Está bien, no tienes que responderme, fue una pregunta inadecuada.

Los faros de los vehículos en dirección contraria iluminaban los ojos emocionados de Utsui-san. Se detuvo frente a la residencia de estudiantes donde alojaba Iwaizumi.

—Sensei, ¿puede esperarme un momento?

Iwaizumi regresó de su piso con su copia de _I Got Lucky_ , más una pluma de tinta negra. Los ojos de Iwaizumi brillaban. Los de Utsui-san también.

—Si me lo pudiese firmar, sería un gran honor para mí —Utsui-san garabateó una dedicatoria y le regresó el libro. Iwaizumi dudó un momento. Decidió lanzarse—. Me gustaría conversar más con usted, ¿le molesta si lo visito durante las festividades? Casi todos mis conocidos se han ido a pasar las festividades con sus familiares…

De regreso en su dormitorio, Iwaizumi tuvo el impulso de llamar a Oikawa, para disculparse por cómo acabó la conversación anterior. Se arrepintió antes que Oikawa alcanzara a responderle, y apagó el teléfono. Oikawa y él siempre acababan cometiendo los mismos errores. No quería eso. No quería que Utsui-san fuese como el Blanco de Oikawa.

«No lo será», una voz en su mente le invitaba al optimismo. Su reflejo en el espejo le levantaba los pulgares. «No lo será, pero has las cosas bien».

Encendió el teléfono, abrió una copa de vino, y llamó a Oikawa.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una cita mañana… No sé tú pero, si me pongo a pensarlo, creo que el vóleibol también a mí me salvó la vida, y que he tenido suerte. Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Si reconoces la referencia en la que me he inspirado, dime por qué la reconoces, que me intriga.
> 
> Mea culpa: nunca supe de qué trataría esta historia. Fui escribiendo, la dejé fluir. De pronto dije, sin ningún motivo en concreto: hasta aquí está bien. Por eso empieza como empieza, y acaba como acaba — JC


End file.
